My messed up life
by xXSnowyIrisXx
Summary: Lucy gets pregnant and leaves the guild to a misunderstanding. She leaves along with Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Happy. They join Sabertooth. What happens when she forgives Fairy Tail for what they had done to her. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Hello! I'm Alli or Ayaa. I am glad that people like this story. I want to tell everyone that I have been updating every chapter. If you don't see this notice or the word "UPDATED". It means I haven't gotten the chance to update it. I am updating my chapters, because I feel like they need a lot of detail and there are a lot of mistakes. _**

**_Thank you and Enjoy._**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: A New Start

AT LUCY'S HOUSE LUCY'S POV

" This can't be happening" I said. I was throwing up in the morning. I knew I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Natsu Dragoneel's baby. We have been dating for a year now, so this doesn't surprise me as much as it would have, if we were still best friends.

I stood up and cleaned myself up and walked into my bedroom.I changed into my usual outfit. Once I was done, I summoned Plue and left my apartment. I was walking and holding Plue, whispering everything that had happened today to him. He quietly listened, while eating/licking and lollipop. Once I was finished telling everything we could see the guild. I was nervous, what if Natsu wasn't happy about this. I hope he is.

AT THE GUILD NATSU'S POV

I hope Lucy comes today. I have something important to say to her. I'm going to break up with her. I want to be with Lisanna.

Ever since Lisanna and I were kids we loved each other. I just didn't realize it until she told me she had a crush on me since we became friends. Then, that's when I realized it wasn't Lucy I was supposed to be with, but it was Lisanna.

" Natsu, if you are going to break up with her today, you can do it now, she has came to the guild." Lisanna said. I blinked. that was the first time I ever went into deep thought. My brain hurts.

" Thanks, I'm ready. I don't want to hurt her though." I said. I got up and walked away from the table Lisanna and I were sitting at. I saw Luce biting her lip and walking towards Wendy, but soon turned into running.

I started to walk faster to try and catch up, but she made it to Wendy before he could catch up to her. I stood where I was, because I could hear their conversation clearly and I couldn't believe what they were talking about.

LUCY'S POV

I walk into the guild with tears threatening to fall. I bit my lip to prevent that. I turned towards Natsu and saw him in deep conversation with Lisanna. That made me bite on my lip even harder. I turned to find Wendy, alone at a table in the northwest corner of the guild. I was so glad no one was with her. She was the perfect person to talk to. I started to walk to her, but started to run when I saw Natsu coming towards me. He stopped walking towards me when I got to Wendy's table and sat down. She looked at me funny and asked me was I was with her instead of sitting with Natsu.

" Wendy, I need to tell you something, but you can't say a thing to anyone." I said, nervously. Wendy nodded. I tried to smile.

" What is it?" She asked, curiously.

I took a deep breath before answering. " I think I might be pregnant." I said. She blinked and stared at me.

" WHAT!" Wendy screamed. The other guild members turned towards the area where the noise came from. She smiled nervously at the guild. " Sorry. Please continue on with your lives. I was being childish, because I am a child."

Luckily, for us, the guild members turned away. Someone them muttered things like: " Kids these days" or " Stupid, idiotic kids". Wendy looked at me and smiled sheepishly. Then she stood up and went to grab my hand. I looked at her with a shocked face.

" I am going to make sure. If you don't want anyone to find out about it, then I have to check in the infirmary." Wendy said. I now felt emabbarressed. I should have known.

We walk into the hallway that leads to the infirmary. O. The way we saw Gajeel and Levy, who didn't notice us, because they were sorting books in the library when Wendy and I passed by the open doors. We started to walk faster after seeing them. We basically ran the whole way there. It was a long hallway. After a few minutes, we finally caught our breaths.

" Lucy sit on the furthest bed from the door. I will be there in a second, I just need to get more water. Do you want some?" Wendy asked. I nodded and started to walk towards the end of the room. I saw on the bed nearest to the wall. I waited until I saw Wendy coming towards me. She smiled and pushed me gently against the bed. I was laying down as Wendy's hands started to glow as she placed them near my stomach area. Her hands stopped glowing a minute later. She looked at me cheerfully and smiled widely.

" Yes, you are indeed pregnant." She said." And it's Natsu's child."

NATSU'S POV

I can't believe Luce is pregnant. I shouldn't have followed them. It would have made things easier. I could have broke up with her before she told me she was pregnant. I started to walk to the table Lisanna sat at. I was glad she was by herself. Once I got there I sat across from her and deeply breathed.

" Lisanna, you won't believe what I just heard." I said. Lisanna leaned in, curiously.

" When I was about to go and break up with Luce, she started running towards Wendy. I stopped once she got to Wendy. I could hear everything clearly, though. She told Wendy that she thought she was pregnant. Wendy took her to the infirmary to be sure. That last thing I heard before I came back here was Wendy saying that Luce was pregnant and the child was mine." I said.

LISANNA'S P.O.V

Natsu got Lucy pregnant?! He said he wouldn't even go that far with her. We will never get together now. I am so fucking pissed right now. That fucking dense idiot. I'm am going to kill him! I want to kill him so bad. He has been lying to me. I need to keep my cool and act happy.

LUCY'S POV

I was shocked when Wendy told me I was. I thought about what I should do. Then I thought and knew it would be a good idea to tell the guild. I looked at Wendy, who was staring at the window.

" Wendy." I said to get her attention.

" Huh?" Wendy said. she looked at me nervously, like I had been talking to her and she wasn't listening.

" I was wondering, do you think it would be a good idea to tell the guild?" I asked her. She bit her lip and paced a bit.

" You should" she finally replied.

" Let's go then." I said. Wendy nodded her head in agreement and we walked out of the infirmary and down the hallway, passing the library where Levy and Gajeel were once were. I wonder if they are in the guilds main hall. As soon as we entered, we went straight to Mira. Luckily, she was at the bar alone.

" Mira, I have an announcement to make." I said once we got to the bar.

" Are you pregnant?! I'm the godmother, right?!" Mira said. I blinked and looked at Wendy. She she just motioned for me to tell her. I then launched into a story of everything that has happened since this morning until now. Mira squealed the entire time.

Mira stopped squealing after the story was over. She said she had some questions for me and that she will make me answer them. After the story, she also walked around to the front of the bar and then started to shout.

" EVERYONE YOU BETTER LISTEN! WE HAVE A SUPER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" Mira shouted. She turned towards me and motioned for me to speak.

" Hi! Um... I'm... I'm pregnant." I said, nervously. " The father of the child is Natsu."

" Yeah right, you stupid whore!" Lisanna shouted. Everyone looked her way, shocked.

" Luce, I'm glad that you're pregnant, but I don't love you anymore. I think we should break up." Natsu said, calmly. I blinked and stared at him. I didn't want to believe what he just, but I knew it was true. He was with Lisanna a lot, too. He spends more time with her than he does with me. I knew this was going to happen, but I didn't want to believe it would. I bit my lip with tears threatening to fall. I ran towards masters office. When I came in Master was doing paperwork.

" Master,..." I started to say, but he cut me off.

" I know. Natsu is a stupid, clueless,dense idiot. Lisanna is the one acting like a whore. I heard everything. Gajeel told me he heard you talking with Wendy about being pregnant and Wendy took you to the infirmary and everything that you said he told me." Master said.

" Master I want to leave..." I was cut off again. This time it was by Wendy and Romeo.

" I want to leave with Lucy" they said in unison. I looked at them. I could understand Wendy wanting to leave with me, but Romeo.

" Are you guys sure?" Master asked us. We nodded." Why do you all want to leave?"

" It will be painful for me seeing Natsu everyday." I said.

" I am going to be her doctor." Wendy stated.

" Natsu-San is a horrible person. Even I know not to leave a pregnant woman." Romeo said.

" Okay." Master said, trying to hold back tears. He removed our insignia's and started to cry.

" Ok, tell the guild as you leave, but come and visit anytime your always welcome." Master said while crying.

" We will " I said.

We went to tell the guild we were leaving.

" Good- bye Fairy Tail" we said and walked out of the door. No one heard though. They were to busy shouting at Natsu and Lisanna.

TIME SKIP STILL IN LUCY'S POV

" Are you two ready to leave?" I asked Wendy and Romeo. Romeo nodded.

" Yes." Wendy said.

" Aye Sir!" I knew that voice. It could only belong to Happy. I turned towards the direction where the voice came from. I saw Happy and Carla standing with Romeo and Wendy.

" We're coming along too. Natsu had no right to treat you like that and I don't really trust that child" Carla said while she pointed at Romeo. Wendy blushed.

" TRAIN LEAVES IN 5 MINUTES EVERYONE WHO IS BOARDING THE TRAIN GET ON NOW!" Someone said. I went to grab my bag from the bench, but it was already being carried by Happy. I smiled at him.

" Let's go" I said.

" Aye sir!" Replied Happy.

TIME SKIP SAME POV

We just got off the train and decided to join, well, try to join Sabertooth. They were still, sort of, Fairy Tail's rival guild. We also knew it was a palce where we could get stronger.

After leaving the train station we walked towards to Sabertooth guild. It was easy to find, because it was near the train station and the biggest building in town. On the way there we saw people setting up stands. I think it's the Fanstisasa festival. ( I think that was made up by me. I think I heard something about a festival in the first season of Fairy Tail. I can't remember.). I got excited. I looked down at Wendy and Romeo, they both looked nervous. Carla kept a straight face, well, she had her normal expression. Happy was just flying beside us, talking about the different types of fish they might have here.

After a few minutes of silence and walking, we finally made it to slowed her pace as we came closer and closer. I think she is getting scared.

" Wendy, what's wrong? You don't look okay." Romeo said. Wendy just stared at the ground and continued walking. she stopped when we got around ten feet in front of the door.

" Wendy are you scared?" I asked, gently. She looked up at me and nodded. She bit her lip and tears started to fall.

" Wendy there is no need to be scared." I said trying to calm her down. Surprisingly it worked.

" I just don't want them to hurt us again, well you again. What they did was horrible." Wendy stated.

" I forgave them. This guild has changed." I said. Wendy nodded and walked towards the door.

" Let's go now please" she said and opened the doors. The guild members looked at us funny. Some of them even shouted ' Why are stupid Fairies here?'. We gave them death glares, Carla's being the scariest.

" Why aren't Fairies anymore. Why in hell do you think we would be here if we were? I just want to know where your master is." I snapped.

Before they could reply someone else answered.

" I am here why do you ask?" The voice was Minerva. I shivered. She was the dem-girl who nearly killed me.

" We want to join your guild. I will tell you the reason privately." I said confidently. I still got laughed at. I gave them a death glare.

" Why did Fairy Tail kick you out?" She asked. Some Sabers laughed.

" No, we quit. All sis of us want to become stronger and another reason." I said.

" six?" She said confused.

" Wait, sorry five. I was once part of a team with six." I replied.

" Oh, okay. You, all of you can join, if you tell me the other reason." Minerva said.

" Luce, now you will be able to kick Natsu's ass." Romeo blurted out. I glared at him. He clearly didn't listen to the last part of Minerva's sentence.

" Romeo, that is a private matter." I said, clearly angry. He nervously smiled.

" What did Natsu-San do to you?" Minerva asked. I bit my lip.

" Hegotmepregnantandcheatedonmeandbrokeupwithme." I said, quickly.

" Could you repeat that slowly? I didn't understand." Minerva replied.

" I don't want to say the reason in front of everyone." I said, embarrassed.

" You can tell me in my office then. Follow me." She replied.

" Okay. So we are getting our guild marks, right?" I asked.

" Yes." She replied." You ask a lot of questions."

We followed her though the guild, passing many doors. One open door I saw, led into a huge library. Levy would be jealous. When we finally reached her office, she motioned for me to come inside, by myself. I followed her in, leaving Romeo and Wendy alone with Carla and Happy. She motioned for me to sit down in a chair, which I gladly did.

" What was the other reason?" Minerva asked.

" I was dating Natsu, but I didn't know he was also in a relationship with another guild member. He got me pregnant and broke up with me the day he found out." I said, with tears forming in my eyes. I bit my lip to keep that from happening though.

" I understand. Who was the other guild member?" She asked.

" Lisanna Struss." I said. (Did I get the last name right? Hopefully I did.)

" Oh, her." Minerva said. " Can you bring the little people that where with you, in here?"

" Yes." I said. I got up and opened the door and Wendy and Romeo fell at my feet. " Were the two of you eavesdropping?"

" No. It was all,four of us." Romeo said.

" That doesn't matter right now, but I will teach you a lesson in eavesdropping later. Right now Master Minerva needs to talk to us." I said. They got up,off the floor and dragged their stuff in with them. Happy and Carla did the same.

" I need to know what magic you use. Except the exceeds. We know your magic too well around here." Minerva said.

" Cestial Mage." I said.

" Sky dragonslayer." Wendy stated, quietly.

" Fire Mage." Romeo said.

" Okay know where do you want your guild mark and what color?" She asked.

" Light blue and left hand." Wendy said.

" Red and left hand" Romeo said.

" Gold and left hand" I said.

" White and back" Happy said.

" Blue and back" Carla said.

" Okay." She said as she stamped our hands/backs. " Welcome to Sabertooth."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Minerva's office Lucy's POV

" well why are you still standing here? Go meet people. These people won't get you pregnant, at least." Minerva said, she laughed at my reaction." So funny, ha ha, I should say unnecessary things often."

" Ok let's go" I said.

"Aye sir."

Ok , bye Master." Wendy said.

TIME SKIP AT THE BAR SAME POV

" what would you guys like?" Yukino asked.

" Hi yu-chan. It's me, Lucy."

" Hi Lucy. Are you a member now?"

" Yes, and this is Wendy and Romeo. We have two exceeds also, this is Carla and Happy."

" Why did you leave?"

" It was stressful being there"

" how?"

" well Natsu broke up with me after he got me preggers. Then Lisanna called me a..." I burst into tears. I couldn't continue. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" hey don't cry. Natsu is a bast*rd." Rogue said. Rogue of all people, was there to comfort me. " who would leave someone pregnant?"

" that's what I'd like to know." I said.

Suddenly the was a big crashing sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

LUCY'S POV

Suddenly I heard a crashing noise.

" We have come for our guild members" I heard Natsu shout.

" They aren't your guild members." Rogue said.

" Hell no" Mira said. I almost cried.

" Wendy, Romeo, Lucy, Carla, and I joined the guild today" Happy said. " We aren't leaving."

" You bast*rd, who breaks up with their pregnant girlfriend." Rogue said.

" We aren't even mates. I realized that than I decided that it was best to break up with her."

" What happened to forever, Natsu? You said you'd always be there for me? You broke my heart and I joined another guild to get away from you." I said.

" Lucy I'm sorry for what happened at the guild. I reacted badly to what you said. I was shocked at the time. I talked with Mira and she said the best to do was apologize. I really felt bad after I said that." I saw Lisanna came thorough the doors of Sabertooth.

" it's okay." I said. I was glad that she apologized.

" No it's not" she said." What I said to you was horrible."

" I forgive you." I said." I know you didn't mean what you said."

" Thanks Lucy. Your one-of-a-kind" she said.

" We're not here to apologize we're here to.." Natsu tries to grab me as his finishes his sentence, but isn't successful.

* * *

**Alli: hey minna. I will try to update this as soon as I can.**

**Lucy: keep Natsu away from me!**

**Rogue: that bast*rd won't touch you**

**Alli: soooo cuteeeee!* faints* that is a cute ROLU moment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

LUCY'S POV

Suddenly I was grabbed, not by Natsu, but by Rogue. I screamed. I didn't know what to do in this situation.

" EVEYONE STOP NOW" I heard my master say. " Rogue that's how you carry a lady. Fairy Tail leave now. Lucy doesn't want you near her. This whole situation is bad for her baby. NOW LEAVE!"

" Not without Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Happy." Natsu said.

" Natsu here is a simple answer for your stupid, dense brain." I said." No, we're staying we left for a reason and we'll only come to visit."

" Why Luce, please I made a mistake. Please come back." Natsu said.

" No" I said." Don't call me Luce, only my friends can call me that."

Mira grabbed Natsu and apologized for coming then they left. I was relived. I wanted them to leave so bad. I started to faint and fall of my chair.

" WENDY WE NEED HELP IT'S LUCY." Yukino screamed. Lucy was starting to wake up.

" She has been stressing too much, she needs Fairy Tail to leave her alone." Wendy said.

" What does stress have to do with being pregnant?" Sting said.

" Baka Blonde. It hurts the baby. My mood swings are gonna be bad, enough. Imagine Mirajane's satan soul x10" I said.

" Scary! Lucy is gonna kill us!" Sting said.

" Lucy who is going to help you raise the baby?" Yukino asked.

" I don't know yet. I hoping Wendy and Romeo will help at first. I'm scared to be honest. I don't want anything to happen to the baby. I want to keep iT. I don't care if it is exactly like the bastard. I don't care. It's a life. Im bringing a life into this world. I'm gonna..." I didnt finish, because I was shocked at what my words did to some of the people there. Wendy was crying on Romeo's shoulder.(a/n: ROWEN moment * faints*). Sting was crying too. Rogue was trying to calm frosch down. I was still shocked at what my words did.

" I didn't mean to be emotional. Sorry" I said.

" Don't be your words are inspirational to us." Rogue said. I think I'm starting to fall for Rogue. He's just so sweet and cute. Ever since I got here he has comforted me. I don't know how he puts up with Sting.

" Why are you so emotional?" Sting asked me.

" You were crying too. You have no room to talk." I said. He starts FAKE crying." Stop it you PMSING BASTARD.!"

" Luce, what's with the mood swings your starting to scare me." Sting said.

" Don't talk to Lushy like that she...she...has...been through a lot these past few days" Happy said then brust into tears. He went flying straight to Lucy, hugging her chest while crying.

" Lucy maybe you should get some rest Lucy. You have been through a lot today."

" they'll stay with Rogue and me." Sting said.

* * *

**Alli: hey guys! I'm gonna post a poll on what gender Lucy's baby is gonna be.**

**it will be posted Friday. If you want to vote it will be on my profile Friday.**

**in the review box tell me if you want the baby to look like Natsu or Lucy.**

**the voting will be closed on Monday. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

LUCY'S POV

" why do we have to stay with them?" I ask. I was scared of them.

" Blondie we aren't going to hurt you. We aren't that kind of guild." Sting said.

" I know the guild isn't, but you're a fucking pervert! You would try to take advantage of me every chance you get. That would hurt and scar me mentally. I don't want that." I said.

" Thanks for the idea. I'll try that later." Sting said.

" Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" I said.

" Yes, my princess. What do you need?" Loke asked.

" Shit! Run, Blondie is gonna kill us. She brought out her strongest spirit." Sting shouted.

" Sting, Lucy isn't going to kill us. She may kill you, but not us. I will be thankful when she does. I'm done with your cocky attitude. I still wonder why I even put up with you." Rogue smirked.

" master, permission to kill?" I asked.

" Yes. Sting if you want to live you better run!" Minerva shouted.

I chased the PMSing bastard through the entire town. Rogue caught up with me and grabbed me.

" Put me down!" I said. Nothing was working. He wouldn't let go.

" No, you shouldn't be doing these things while pregnant." Rogue said." You can kill Sting in 9 months. Until then you have to put up with the bastard."

We arrived at their house a few minutes later. Wendy fangirled when she saw Rogue carrying me bridal style.

" Put me down, please. I'll be fine." I lied. I felt like shit. I didn't want to leave his arms. I felt safe.

" ok, I will" he said. Once he puts me down I try to walk to the door. I end up falling. I waited for the cold, hard ground to come in contact with me, but it never did. I was in Rogue's arms, again.

" See I told you that you shouldn't be doing things like that while pregnant. It will hurt or possibly kill the baby." He said.

He carried me into the nearest bedroom. I didn't know that it was his bedroom.

THE NEXT MORNING SAME POV

I wake up in an unknown room.

" Good morning, Luce." A mysterious person says. I turn my head towards the voice. It was Rogue.

" D...d...did...y...yo...you..sleep...n...ne..next..t.. ...m..me?" I stuttered.

" Yes. I was very worried and this is my room." He replied.

* * *

**Hey Gomen Nasai. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have had a writers block. I'll try to update faster. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen Nasai. I'm Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. At school I have 3 big projects due in the same week. I promise to update more. The next chapter will be posted today and over 2,000 words. This will be my longest chapter, yet. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

LUCY'S POV

" WHAT!" I said. I was freaking out. I don't remember anything that happened, if anything happened, hopefully nothing did. " did you take advantage of me?"

" No, I stayed with you in here, because Sting would take advantage of you. Basically, he wants to make you his." Rogue replied." The blue-haired girl wants to check to see if your baby is okay. Let's go to her." He helped me up. My legs were really sore. It hurt to walk. We went into the hallway and stopped at a door. Rogue opened it and I saw Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Happy, and Sting in there. Wendy ran up to me and hugged me. Romeo looked at me in shock.

" Are you ok?" She asked me. " Don't answer. I know you aren't. You look pale. Are you Hungry? Wait! Of course you are you haven't ate since yesterday. Ok, I'm done ranting."

" Wendy I never knew you could talk that fast." I said.

" Wendy are you ok? That was not like you at all." Romeo said. " Lucy you need to take better care of yourself. You could hurt or even kill your baby."

" I'm fine. I'm just really worried. I don't want anything to happen to Lucy's baby or her." Wendy replied to Romeo.

" Wendy that is very unladylike. You shouldn't ask many questions at once, it will overwhelm her." Carla said.

" Wendy I'm going to be honest. I'm in pain. It hurts to move my legs. I'm hungry too. Calm down. I'll get better. Wendy, can you tell me the gender of the baby?" I replied.

" Yes!" She said. She turned towards the others. " Leave. Only Carla can stay."

" ok" The boys said. Once they left Wendy healed me. She also checked the baby's gender.

" Ok, Lucy you should be healed and it's a girl." Wendy told me.

" YES!" I said. " thank you Wendy. You are amazing. I don't know what I would do without you."

" did you hope for a girl?" Wendy asked me. " We need to tell both guilds. Old master would want to know and I'm glad to help. Your welcome. Your like a older sister to me."

" Yes, I did want a girl and I wanted to tell Fairy Tail, too. I'm glad that you think of me as an older sister. I want to be a great role model for people." I replied.

" Let's do that. Master Minerva will understand, maybe." Wendy said. " boys, you can come in. I know your right outside the door listening."

" Shit! She noticed." Sting said.

" Do not swear around Wendy, Romeo, and Tomcat. They are to young to hear that language." Carla said to Sting.

" Sorry it won't happen again around them." He replied.

" Stingy-bee your funny. Don't swear. No one needs to hear you get mad over the simplest things. You really are a PMSing dragonslayer."

" Ok! I'll never swear again. You're scary, Blondie." Sting replied. " Why am I a PMSing dragonslayer?"

" It's Lucy!" I shouted. " You habe mood swings and act like a girl on her period."

"O...O...Okay!" He said.

" Let's go tell the guild." Rogue said.

TIME SKIP THE GUILD SAME POV

" Master! Master, we need to tell the guild something." Wendy said as we walked through the guild doors.

" What do you need to tell the guild?" Minerva asked. Wendy whispered it to her. " Ok. Everyone listen up. Lucy has something to tell us!"

" well, you all know I'm pregnant and I found out that it is a girl and I'm a month pregnant." I said.

" what? A month?" I heard people say.

" Master, could I go to Fairy Tail and tell them? Master Makarov deserves to know. I will take Rogue with me. I think he would accept." I said.

" You may, but if anyone there tries to hurt you. You must report this to me!" She shouted. " you may go with Rogue and your exceeds."

" my exceed?" I asked, confused.

" The blue-haired boy exceed. Happy, I think" she replied. " Oh, you have to be back in seven days or a full week."

" Oh, Okay. Bye!" I said." Can Wendy, Romeo, Carla come to the train station, at least?"

" Yes, they may, but they have to come straight back." Minerva replied.

TIME SKIP TRAIN STATION SAME POV

" Please! Please. Don't make us go,on the train. I already feeling sick." Rogue said.

" Wendy could you cast Trolia on Rogue?" I ask her.

" Sure!" She replied as she started to cast the spell.

" Rogue you should be fine now." I said. " It is only a two-hour train ride, anyway."

" Why did Minerva say to come back in a week, then?" Rogue asked me.

" Maybe she thought we would walk there." I replied.

" Maybe." Rogue said suspiciously. I got scared then.

" okay then. That is really creepy." I said.

" We have to leave now. You have to board the train in 5 minutes. Bye." Wendy said as she hugged me.

" Bye" Rogue and I said at the same time. Once Wendy left along with Romeo and Carla, I turned towards him and laughed.

" What is so funny?" he asked.

" I'll tell you once we are on the train." I replied.

We walked toward the train. Once we got on, we found an empty seating area and sat down.

" Ok, spill. What was so funny?" He asked.

" We both said bye at the same time." I said.

" You are weird." He said.

" Fro doesn't think Lucy-San is weird. Fro thinks Lucy-San is kind." Frosch Said.

" Your so sweet Frosch!" I said. I gave him/her a hug.

" Lushy, could I have a Hug?Maybe a fish also." Happy asked me.

AT FAIRY TAIL MIRAJANE'S POV ( Lucy and Rogue are still on the train)

It is lonely without Lucy here. Natsu got a serious beating for what he did, though. Lisanna won't talk to him. I wish Lucy would come and visit, but she most likely won't. I wonder if she is ok. I wonder what gender the baby is. Hopefully, Natsu will apologize for what he did. Maybe something more will happen. I wonder if Natsu has recovered from his beatings by Erza, Grey, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, and I. Master didn't do anything though. I wonder why he didn't though. Maybe he scolded him. Maybe we could make Natsu less dense. Maybe, just maybe. Gajeel was really mad. He told me that Fairy Tail lost it's light, once Lucy left. I cried once he said that. Levy overheard and cried too. I hope she has...My thoughts were interrupted when the guild doors opened. Lucy and Happy came back. I'm so happy. They were with Rogue and Frosch, I think.

" Lucy I can't believe you came back!" I said. I ran to hug her. She excepted the hug, too.

LUCY'S POV

" Hi everyone! I came to tell you something. It is sort of important. Well, it's important to me." I said.

" Tell us. Please." Lisanna said.

" I'm a month pregnant and it's a girl!" I said. Lisanna hugged me.

" I'm glad you're alright. I wish this never happened. I didn't mean to call you a bitch. I was upset for an unknown reason..." Lisanna started to say, before I interrupted her.

" Don't beat yourself up over that. I forgive you. Don't feel guilty. All things happen for a reason. I want to be friends. I don't want pity." I said to Lisanna, who was crying.

" I'm sorry though. I don't talk to Natsu anymore either. Something is wrong with him too. He hasn't been the same and I'm kinda freaked out. He is scaring me. He is a different person. I think he wants to apologize. He has felt really guilty about this. He wasn't sure if he liked me as a sister or a lover. After this happened, he realized I was only a sister to him. Once we came back he told me he was wrong about cheating and breaking up with you. He realized you were one of the most important things to him. I shouldn't have ever agreed to date him. We were really good friends. I hope things could stay the same. I think I only reason agreed to it was, because he was my childhood crush and I thought I still liked him, but I don't. You should go see him. He is I the infirmary." Lisanna said.

" Thank you,Lisanna. I will go and see him now. Rogue could you stay here. I will bring Happy with me." I said. Rogue nodded. I walked down the hallway and went straight to the infirmary. He was there arguing with Gray. Even when he isn't okay. He still has his daily verbal fights with Gray.

" Hi!" I said. It got theif attention, thankfully. Gray walked up to me and hugged me.

" I missed you so much. I can't believe that flame-bastard did that to you. Why did you come here? Are you staying?" Gray said.

" I came to tell the guild I am one month pregnant with a girl. I'm only staying for a week. Would that be enough time to catch up?" I said.

" More then enough. Nothing really happened." He said.

" Could I talk to Natsu alone, please?" I asked him.

" Be careful" Gray said before he left us alone.

" Natsu, are you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me.

" Luce. I'm not ok." he said." I feel really guilty."

" Don't. All things happen for a reason." I said.

" I realized that Lisanna wasn't my mate, but that you were my mate. I felt sick and lonely once you left. I wanted you to come back but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I wish I hadn't done that to you. Where are Wendy and Romeo?" he said.

" I'm apart of Sabertooth now. I don't want to leave either. They have been kind to me and the others. I'm not saying that I hate this guild. It's just I don't want to have pity here. I want to have an adventurous life, but Fairy Tail will also be in it. I will visit on weekends if it means I can still see everyone." I said.

" No Luce. You shouldn't do that. It will be stressful." he said.

" I want to." I argued.

" how about we alternate weekends. You come one weekend and we come the next." He responded.

" That sounds great." I said.

" tell the guild. Well, tell both guilds." He said.

" Ok I will. I'll visit later too." I said As I left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

LUCY'S POV

Everyone came and talked to me. Everyone was so nice. Rogue looked a little jealous. I saw him sitting in the corner of they guild while everyone partied, because I visited them. He looked lost and in deep thought.

" Rogue, what's wrong? Why aren't you joining us? Come and have some fun. I think you need to." I said.

" Fine." he said. He stood up and asked Mora for a shot of whiskey. This might end bad. I think I will go and see Natsu again. I promised to see him again today.

I escaped to the infirmary to find that Natsu was gone. Him might have gone home. I thought to myself. I guess I will go and see him there. I left the guild without anyone noticing. I walked towards Natsu's house. I was walking throughout the forest when I heard noises. I started to freak out. I kept walking, though.

" Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!" I shouted. I was afraid, so why not have Loke here?

" Hello, princess." Loke said. I face palmed. " How is your baby? Is she okay?" he asked.

" She is our baby, Loke!" I heard someone say. They came out of the bushes and stood in front of us. It was Natsu. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

" Baka! Natsu, you had me worried out of my mind! I wanted to talk to you, but when I went to see you, you weren't there. I knew you would be near or at your house, though." I said. After, I playfully punched him in the arm.

" I couldn't stand the noises. It was making it hard to try to sleep." Natsu said.

" Imagine how I will feel in a couple of months. My stomach will look really swollen and the baby will kick. That will hurt." I said. He held me close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey minna! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I am thinking of putting all my stories on hiatus. A lot is going in in my family right now. I live about 4,000 miles, a whole ocean, away from my family.**

* * *

Chapter 8

LUCY'S P.O.V

" Loke, you may leave." I said. Loke kissed my cheek and left. Natsu hugged me again.

He held me close, but it didn't feel the same. I tried to push him away, but he was stronger. His hands started to roam around my body. I slapped his hands. " Luce, let me claim you. It will only hurt a little." Natsu said.

" Natsu, we will never be the same. You ruined our relationship. I don't love you anymore." I said. He pushed me away and grabbed me by my shoulders. " Natsu, please let me go." He kissed me forcefully. I tried to pull away. I slapped him numerous times, but nothing was working.

" Let her go. She already told you she doesn't want to be with you. Leave her alone." Someone said. Natsu stopped kissing me and growled. I turned to see Rogue standing there. I smiled, but I frowned once Natsu grabbed me by the waist.

" Thanks Rogue. Please get him away from me." I said. Natsu picked me up at started to carry me bridal style.

" Where do you think you're going. She isn't yours." Rogue said.

" She is my mate." Natsu said. I punched him in the chest as hard as I could. He just laughed.

" She is not your mate." Rogue said. " Let her go."

" Please, Natsu. I don't want to be with you. I'm scared of you right now. Natsu, go and be with Lisanna." I said. He put me down and I ran and hugged Rogue tightly.

" Natsu, What the hell? What did you do to her?" Rogue said. Rogue picked me up and carried me out of the forest bridal style. Natsu was following us, but Rogue didn't worry about that. I now feared Natsu, because he tried to take advantage of me. Before we left the forest completely, Rogue asked Natsu a question. " Natsu, did you drink anything before you left the guild?"

" I drank a bottle of whiskey." Natsu said, calmly.

" Never come near Lucy again." Rogue threatened.

" No. Lucy will always be a part of my life. Nothing will change that." Natsu said.

" Rogue, just leave. Natsu isn't going to give up." I said. Rogue turned around and walked out of the forest and went to the guild. " Thank you, Rogue."

" Luce, I love you. Nothing will change the fact that the child you are carrying is mine. If the child is mine, then you are mine!" Natsu said.

" Natsu, that is and will never be yours. It is mine. She will be raised at Sabertooth with occasional visits to Fairy Tail. She will be raised in Rogue's and my care. Sting might not be any help. Anyways, you will never be in my daugher's life." I said. Natsu looked at me with a lonely look in his eyes. I faked a smile.

" Luce, don't be so fake. Show your true self." Rogue said. I lokked at him and showed him a huge smile. This time it wasn't fake.

" I really want to know what is happening to Natsu right now. He isn't himself." I said.

Rogue stayed quiet as he carried me to the hotel we were staying at. It was really late. I wanted to sleep so bad, but I felt very unclean after today.

" Rogue, can you carry me into the bathroom?" I said before he put down on the bed after we got into the hotel room. Rogue nodded. He carried me to the bathroom and helped me stand. " One more thing. Can you bring me my bag that has my clothing in it?" He nodded and came back with my bag. " Thank you. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you weren't there." He smiled.

After he left I sank into a well deserved bath.


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry to inform you that I won't be updating my stories for a week. I will only update: I got a crush on you.

Sorry. I have family problems. I might not update for a while, but I might surprise you. If I feel like it. Please don't hate me.

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**I will not be updating my stories for two weeks, unless I find the time. I won't be updating due to personal reasons. Hope you understand. Sorry. Please don't hate me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello minna! You can hate me all you want, but I'm so sorry I haven't updated my stories in a really long time. You can hate me. I have had family matters to attend to and I had school on top of that. So sorry. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I will update more often, hopefully.**

Chapter 10

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I sank into a well deserved bath, letting my body soak in the warm water. I could feel the tension ease away as I soaked longer. I let myself forget all the bad things, and focus on the positive.

My mind kept wondering what life would be like with a child, without the real father being there to see her grow up. I also wondered if she would get magical talents like mine or Natsu's. I wonder if dragonslayer's children are fourth-generation dragonslayers.

My thoughts were soon interrupted, when Rogue slammed the door open, and grabbed my naked body and left, after he covered me with his cloak and grabbed my keys. He carried me from the hotel back to the Fairy Tail guild. I looked at him, puzzled. Why were we here? More importantly, why am I not wearing any clothing?!

Rogue slide past the numerous, drunk guild members and hid me from the pervert master. He passed me to Mirajane, who proceeded to dump me into a storage closet and threw my keys in there with me. I stood up, still wearing the cloak, and proceeded to call one of my trustworthy spirits.

" Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I said. Virgo showed up with celestial clothing also saying " Punishment princess" and bowing her head down.

" No punishment, Virgo. Can you help me get the clothing on, quickly?" I asked. Virgo nodded and quickly helped me into a short light blue dress, with gold trim. She also brought black, lace up boots. I quickly slipped them on and laced them up.

" Thanks Virgo. You can leave." I said and waved Virgo goodbye. I attempted to open the door of the storage room, but I had no luck in opening it. After a couple more tries, which involved me Lucy kicking the door and ramming into it, I decided to call another trustworthy spirit.

" Open, gate of the crab, Cancer!" I half-shouted. Cancer stood in front of me, holding his signature hair styling tools.

" Hello, ebi. What hairstyle would you like today?" Cancer asked.

" I don't want it styled today, Cancer. Sorry. Could you open the storage room door? I think it's locked." I said.

**Normal P.O.V**

" Yes, ebi." Cancer said. He went up closer to the door and used his styling tools to unlock the door. After a few minutes of waiting, Cancer opened the door, to reveal Natsu. Cancer left on his own, leaving Lucy by herself. She backed up, as far as she could, and she grabbed Loke's key, waiting for the right time to summon him. Natsu walked in the dark, tiny room. He stopped a few feet away from Lucy.

" I was going to surprise you at your hotel room, but that bastard Rogue, sensed me before I could get near you. He brought you here and left you in this storage room, alone. I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to make you love me again. For things to be the same." Natsu said. He walked closer to Lucy, he gently grabbed a lock of her soft, blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear.

She pushed him away with as much force as she could muster. She grabbed Leo's key and held it out in front of her.

" Open, gate of the lion, Leo!" She shouted. Loke came out, and immediately started to attack Natsu.

" Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu shouted, while his flaming fist charged right at Loke's face, but missed and ended up hitting the wooden wall.

Natsu's eyes glowed with rage and fury. He shouted, " You bastard! Let me hit you so hard you go back into the spirit world and I can claim my Luce!"

" No. Regulus Impact!" Loke shouted as he hit Natsu in the chest. Natsu hit the wooden wall and fell to the floor, pasted out.

" Now Lucy, do I get a kiss for saving you?" Loke asked. Lucy facepalmed, ' He isn't going to stop flirting, is he?'.

" No, Loke. Please take him to this guild's infirmary." Lucy said. Loke frowned slightly and picked Natsu up easily with one hand, to show off, and walked out of the room, with a pissed off Lucy walking right behind him.

Instead of following Loke to the infirmary, Lucy searched through the dimly lit hallways, looking for Rogue. Lucy searched the main hall and the library, the only places she thought he could be, besides the Fairy Tail master's office. She dreaded going in there, because the master was such a pervert.

Though she didn't want to face the master for multiple reasons, she climbed up the wooden stairway, with only the dim light that shone from the door of his office. As she neared the top, she heard two voices talking, unsure and curious, she quickened her pace and stood in front of the door. When she was about to knock, she heard something that shocked her.


End file.
